Killing a bird with two stones
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: Haruno Sakura never expected to fall in love with a guy online. Unfortunately, the guy who she fell in love with is the guy who she described as the human ice block who doesn't care about other's feelings. SasuSaku, NaruHina AU


Author's note: Guys, I owe all of you a big apology! I'm sorry I didn't continue my Christmas fic. It's just that, my computer broke and I already finished the story up to chapter 11...All of my documents were erased and I felt devastated that I didn't feel like writing anymore. I'm so sorry! Please let me make it up to all of you! Here's a new story and I will always find the time to update it (I'll try! Hope my computer cooperates as well). Thank you all for understanding... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters here. Just a few you don't recognize, of course.

Plot: The plot was taken from A Cinderella Story, but not entirely. Just the cyberspace meeting part and all that.

**"You never know how important something is until it's gone. So while you have the chance, hold on to it forever. If you let it go, you never know if it will come back"**

Summary: Haruno Sakura never expected to fall in love with a guy online. Unfortunately, the guy who she fell in love with is the guy who she described as the human ice block who doesn't care about other's feelings. But of course, you never know with the internet. Read as Sakura finds out that the guy she loves and the guy she loaths is just one person.

**Chapter 1: onyx05**

* * *

A girl stirred under her covers as the ray of the morning sun reached her beautiful, clear face. She groaned as she turned away from her window. It looked as if the girl would not wake up anytime soon. But apparently, a loud knock from the other side of the door wanted to change that.

"Haruno Sakura! Get out of bed this instant!" screamed a shrill voice followed by a loud and annoying knock. The sleeping figure groaned again as she turned towards her window, her back facing the door.

"...Saturday, mom...No school...Need sleep..." mumbled the girl sleepily as she slowly drifted off to sleep again. Another knock was soon heard and the girl frowned as she covered her head with her pillow.

Another knock was heard and then the door opened ajar. The girl turned towards her mother who was carrying a spatula in one hand, and the cordless telephone in the other. The girl sat up straight and glared at her mother.

"Mom! You're not supposed to enter my room!" she shrieked but the mother paid no heed as she walked towards the girl and then examined the girl closely.

It was then at that time that the mother noticed again how she and her child looked so much alike. She had long pink hair that reached just an inch above her waist and green eyes that showed everything she was feeling at every moment.

However, her child, even she had to admit it, had more beautiful features than she had. Yes, the girl also had beautiful pink locks that reached two inches below her shoulders. She had a clear complexion and a porcelain-like skin tone. The mother smiled inwardly as she took notice of her child's height.

_Ahh, short...But no matter, she's still pretty. Her curves make up for it anyway._

Then, there was the feature she envied most. She had the prettiest green eyes one could ever imagine. Sure, she also had green eyes, but they're not as green and pure as what her child has.

The name Sakura really did fit her. Not only because of her hair, but because Sakura was very fragile and precious. Just like the flowers that enter at spring and wither at winter...

"Hello, you're scaring me mom! Stop staring!" said Sakura venomously as she glared at the woman in front of her. Her mother blinked and she smiled toothily at Sakura.

"Oh! Hinata's waiting for you downstairs Sakura...She told me that both of you were planning to take a stroll around town today." Her mom said casually. Sakura blinked as she scratched her head, trying to remember if she had planned on meeting Hinata today. Then it all came to her as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oops! I forgot! Tell her I'll be right there!" said Sakura as she closed the bathroom door, leaving her mom to stare at the dust that trailed behind her.

_Teens these days..._

* * *

"So Sakura...Did you talk to him last night?" asked a girl with violet locks and pure, white pearly eyes quietly as she turned to face at the pink-haired girl walking beside her. She stared at her surroundings and smiled inwardly as she remembered their morning routine every weekend.

She would go over to Sakura's house to fetch her, Sakura would forget and then remember about it and then she would panic as she hurriedly took a shower and got dressed, they would leave the house and head over to the park. After that, they would walk across the park and then talk about Sakura's chat mate online and when they reach the end of the park, they would come face to face with their favorite coffee shop.

She would order a slice of blueberry cheesecake along with a cup of steaming, hot coffee with foam. Sakura, on the other hand, would order a slice of strawberry cake with vanilla icing on the side along with a cup of hot chocolate with whip cream on top.

They would eat and talk about anything that happened in school for the past week and then when they finish, they would pay and head over to the flower shop wherein they would look for their friend, Yamanaka Ino, who would come bursting out and then join them in their morning routine.

Sakura would look at the flowers for a while and buy white lilies to give her mother or just keep in her room for decoration. They would head out and enter the park, wherein they would find their favorite spot which was filled with a lot of Sakura trees. They would just talk about anything that came up and it simply completed their friendship.

The girl shook out of her thoughts as she turned to Sakura again who was also deep in thought. Sakura looked up and then stared at the fountain ahead of them.

"Yeah...He sounds pretty bummed out though. It's as if he doesn't like living with his brother." said Sakura thoughtfully. Then reached the end of the park and then Hinata looked at Sakura meaningfully.

"Oh...Both of you really know each other well." Said Hinata quietly as they entered the coffee shop. Sakura sighed as they both took a seat at the comfortable chairs at their favorite corner.

"Yeah...Well, he seems like a pretty nice guy. But even though I really don't know him, I could say he's the cold, quiet, if-you-disturb-me-you're-dead type of guy. But, he's nice to talk to." answered Sakura as a girl approached them carrying a paper and a pen.

"Hey Mei! Nice morning?" asked Sakura happily as the girl named Mei stared at both of them happily.

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend sent me a letter! So, the usual?" asked Mei and Hinata nodded shyly and Mei wrote it down before repeating it. "A slice of blueberry cheesecake with hot coffee with foam and a slice of strawberry cake with vanilla icing along with hot chocolate with whip cream on top."

"Still the best!" Sakura said happily and Mei left their table and Sakura looked out the window as she stared at the people passing by the coffee shop. She then turned to Hinata who was busy staring out of the window right towards a ramen shop across the coffee shop. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she tried to look at what Hinata was staring at, but Hinata stopped immediately as she faced Sakura.

"What was that?" asked Sakura suspiciously. Hinata blushed as she aimed a shy smile at Sakura. She shook her head as her short violet hair bounced a little. "Nothing..." she replied in an audible whisper as her eyes started to travel towards the ramen shop again, before it snapped back towards Sakura, who was now smiling broadly.

Sakura giggled as she bounced in her seat happily, staring at Hinata with her huge green eyes as she pouted. Hinata tried not to look at her but she gave in to the puppy eyes eventually. Hinata sighed as she blushed again.

"Oh come on Hinata! Please tell me! Please!" urged Sakura quickly. "Or else I'll do those eyes again, I know you can't resist them!" she added. Hinata smiled at her bestfriend's behavior.

"It's just about...A guy that I like in school." Said Hinata quietly, praying that Sakura wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, she did. Sakura's eyes widened as she smiled widely. She turned to look at the ramen store across them and searched for a familiar face.

Hinata blushed and then she saw Mei walking towards them with their orders. She sighed contentedly as Mei drew closer, knowing that Sakura would forget about what she said when she sees that wonderful strawberry cake.

"Enjoy!" said Mei happily as she laid down their orders as Sakura tore her eyes away from the ramen store and turned to Mei. "Thanks Mei!" she said as she eyed her slice of a strawberry cake. She turned towards Mei who was placing their mugs in front of them.

"Say Mei...do you happen to be in contact with a man at the ramen store?" asked Sakura quickly and Hinata's blush went up tenfold as she stared at Sakura helplessly.

Mei thought for a second before she turned to Sakura.

"Actually, yeah...His name is Reiko and he's a close friend of mine. Why?" asked Mei as she took out her pen and paper as she heard a customer enter the coffee shop. Sakura smiled as she turned to Hinata. "Nothing...Just thought, you know, we might get to know him."

Mei laughed as she waved her hand and then rushed off to the new customer.

"So Hinata, who's the guy?" asked Sakura as she grabbed her fork and then turned to the cake in front of her. Hinata sighed. She knew that she could hide nothing from Sakura. She would find out sooner, so better now, right?

"Uhm, he's a guy in my English Class..." said Hinata slowly as she ate some of her cake. Sakura thought for a moment as she took a sip from her mug before her eyes lit in delight.

"Ooh, is it Inuzuka Kiba by any chance?" asked Sakura and Hinata shook her head shyly. "Kiba's from my Math class..." added Hinata quietly and Sakura ate another piece of her cake.

"Describe please! Appearance, noticeable features of course, and why you like him so much!" exclaimed Sakura happily and Hinata blushed again as she tried to hide it by sipping from her mug.

"Well, um...He has blonde hair-

"Ooh...That eliminates Aburame Shino...Hmm." said Sakura thoughtfully. Hinata sighed dreamily.

"He has the most beautiful, unique blue eyes that are so deep and it always has this mischievous twinkle." said Hinata shyly and Sakura frowned for a moment as she tried to rack her head for someone fitting the category of blonde and blue.

"..and he's always smiling and outspoken, which makes him stand out...And he also fought off those guys who were trying to raid my locker yesterday." Said Hinata and then Sakura's eyes widened as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"Oh! Hinata, he's perfect for you! I can already see it! I mean, he save you from th- Sakura stopped as she digested what Hinata said and she began to flare in anger.

"WHAT? Some guys bullied you? Who? Enumerate them and they will die!" said Sakura angrily and Hinata cowered under her seat. "It's no biggie really, Sakura..." she said softly and then she saw Sakura sitting calmly, as she mumbled to herself.

"They will die..." she said darkly and then Hinata had to smile. Sakura really has mood swings.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto..." Hinata said at last in order to calm her bestfriend. Sakura froze in her spot as her eyes popped out and her mouth dropped open.

* * *

"Can I play cupid?" asked Sakura excitedly as they exited the coffee store and Hinata stared desperately at her twisted friend. "Please, Sakura...Don't! It's just a fascination, anyway..." said Hinata quietly as they walked towards the flower shop.

Sakura shrugged as she smiled widely. She looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Well, Mei knows Reiko...He works at the ramen store right? I bet Naruto eats there everytime, so Reiko would know him really well! We could talk to Reiko for information about him! What do you think?" asked Sakura happily and Hinata shook her head.

Sakura pouted as they entered the flower shop. "You're no fun!"

Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed that there were a few people today. Hinata turned to the counter and saw a blonde-haired girl. Hinata walked towards her and Sakura roamed around the shop.

Her eyes rested on the tulips and she walked over and then stared at the beautiful creations. She proceeded to look at some other flowers when her eyes landed on the blue roses. A boy about her age took some blue roses and then proceeded to the counter. Sakura walked towards the roses and then stared at it for a while.

"Sakura!" a voice called her and Sakura turned to see Ino and Hinata at the door. Sakura ran over to the lilies and she grabbed two. She ran to the counter and she bumped into the guy who bought blue roses. Sakura fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch..." she muttered and Hinata and Ino ran over to her. They helped her up and Sakura looked at the guy she bumped into. All Sakura remembered was raven hair when he mumbled a quick "Sorry" and left the shop.

"Sheesh...Be careful Sakura..."said Ino as she rolled her eyes and the three of them walked out of the shop after Sakura paid for her lilies.

* * *

"Well, Shika's taking me out at lunch. So I have to leave by ten. What time is it?" asked Ino as she sat under a Sakura tree in their favorite spot at the park. Hinata glanced at her watch. "It's nine..." Hinata answered in her natural soft voice. Ino smiled as she tossed her long blonde hair behind her back.

"Good! We can talk Sakura!" said Ino happily. Sakura was sitting with both of them under a Sakura tree and she wrinkled her nose. She shrugged as she picked up a petal from the tree.

"I already told you Ino...I do not plan on meeting him anytime soon. It just totally ruins the suspense of it all." said Sakura simply as she blew that petal away and Ino groaned loudly as she shook Sakura by the shoulders. Hinata watched the two, hiding her amusement as she noted both of them acted like eight year olds. But that was the only proof that they were really Sakura and Ino, and Hinata was contented.

"You just don't get it! You're letting him escape! Come on, it's not everyday a man talks to you online and then you get to know each other really well! Besides, you've known each other for a whole month already! You should be thankful he didn't get bored talking to you...yet" said Ino exasperatedly and steam came out of Sakura's ears.

"What? You say it as if it's a miracle someone actually tried to talk to me online!" shrieked Sakura and Ino stood up as Sakura did. They both glared at each other and Hinata just sat under that Sakura tree, waiting for her cue to intervene...which is when the two are ready to strangle each other.

"Well of course! Why would they talk to you, when they could talk to me? Ha!" said Ino with a sneer on her face. Sakura turned red out of anger and she stepped closer towards Ino. Hinata started to play with her fingers. She'd stand up in about ten seconds, as usual.

"Right? Excuse me, but they probably won't understand pig language! It's a miracle Shikamaru understands you, all right." retorted Sakura and Ino glared at her menacingly as she took a step towards Sakura.

_8..._Hinata sighed as she watched some Sakura petals fall to the ground.

"How-how dare you! At least I have a boyfriend to begin with! You're fifteen for crying out loud! I think you're just afraid!" said Ino and Sakura glared at her as her fists clenched.

5...Hinata began to clean some dust from her clothes.

"I don't need to rush things! Well of course I'm afraid! What if he's not the guy I expect him to be? For all I know, it could be a practical joke or something! Unlike you, I don't go throwing myself at others I don't even know much yet!" said Sakura angrily and Ino turned red as her hand was slowly raised in a slapping stance.

_2..._Hinata stood up slowly.

"I am not a slut, if that's what you're implying! Just because I've gone out with some boys, doesn't mean I'm one! You're playing on the safe side, Haruno! You're such a wimp!" said Ino and both raised their hands.

"Gu-guys...Stop it, please?" asked Hinata softly and both put their hands down, but they continued to glare at each other.

Suddenly, a group of kids passed by them with a dollar in hand. **1 **Sakura and Ino stared at each other before both of them broke out into a grin.

"The ice cream cart's here!" they said in unison and they grabbed Hinata and then the three of them went to the ice cream cart. Hinata sighed as she was dragged by both of them.

_They...uh...change moods quickly..._

* * *

"Bye Hinata! Oh, say hey to your cousin and sister for me!" said Sakura happily as she skipped towards her house, waving goodbye to Hinata.

Sakura smiled as she entered the house and found that her mother left a note, saying that she went to the market to buy some food supplies. Sakura shrugged as she took of her shoes and went up to her room.

She raced to her laptop and then signed in her Yahoo Messenger, looking up expectantly at a particular name. _onyx05 online: status- don't bother me_. It did not fail her.

_Yes, he's online!_

Sakura then switched to available mode and then a message was sent to her automatically. Sakura smiled at his message.

_onyx05: ..._

Typical him, Sakura thought as she typed her message and then sent it hurriedly.

**CherryBlossom: Hey...How was your morning?**

Sakura heard her cellphone ring and she made a grab for it from her bed. She opened it and then went back to her laptop as she read his reply.

_onyx05: Nothing much happened...I stayed at home all morning, but I left once._

Sakura bit her lip as she read what he said, before she answered her phone and she heard her mother's shrill voice coming from the other line. Sakura made a face before she answered.

"What's up, mom?" asked Sakura. A scream was heard from the other line and Sakura held her cellphone a little farther from her ear. She frowned as her mother spoke in a deadly tone.

"Sa-ku-ra! Your father's boss is coming over tonight with his family! You have to pick out formal clothes for the dinner and I want the house to be clean! If this happens right, your father will get a promotion! Oh honey, just please do this once and I promise I won't ever destroy your sleep...for tomorrow anyway. Okay? Bye!" her mother said quickly and she ended the call without even letting Sakura react.

When Sakura placed her cellphone down, she groaned in agony as she faced her laptop. At least there was something to look forward to. She began typing and decided that she would begin to clean after lunch. Right now, she had some serious chatting to do.

**CherryBlossom: So where did you go?**

_onyx05: Just bought something for my mom. She was feeling sick today._

**CherryBlossom: Oh, that's nice. **

_onyx05: So, your morning?_

**CherryBlossom: The usual weekend mornings. You know, stroll, eat, buy, talk** **and stuff. Although I found out something really interesting about Hinata :)**

_onyx05: Yeah, me too...I found out that my brother is leaving for_ _HongKong._

**CherryBlossom: Ooh! So, how're you taking it?**

_onyx05: I'm crying my eyes out right now. Can't believe he's leaving._

**CherryBlossom: Wait, I thought you disliked your brother?**

_onyx05: I do...Ever heard of sarcasm?_

**CherryBlossom: Oh, that is just peachy. But I just wanted to remind you, you** **can't point out if one is being sarcastic or not in a chat. **

_onyx05: Whatever..._

**CherryBlossom: So...You never told me how you did in your History test.**

_onyx05: It was easy..._

**CherryBlossom: Perfect?**

_onyx05: Two mistakes...I assume you got perfect?_

**CherryBlossom: One mistake! Ha! Beat you by one point!**

**_onyx05: Joy, my sides are aching. Stop making me laugh._ **

**CherryBlossom: You're no fun!**

_onyx05: I suppose you are?_

**CherryBlossom: Maybe. You don't even know who I am.**

_onyx05: Whatever..._

**CherryBlossom: I was wondering, it's impossible that we don't even have one class together. I mean, sure we do have some same subjects, but not at the same time. How will I ever know who you are?**

_onyx05: Maybe you won't ever know who I am. _

**CherryBlossom: Maybe...But whatever, I'll find out before I turn sixteen.**

_onyx05: Sure, whatever..._

**CherryBlossom: Hey! You're in a subject with Hyuuga Neji, right?**

_onyx05: Math..._

**CherryBlossom: Really? Great! Wait, I'll just write that down in my notebook.**

_onyx05:..._

**CherryBlossom: Finished. Ever considered the nickname Mr. Dots?**

_onyx05: No..._

**CherryBlossom: I think it fits you!**

_onyx05: Whatever..._

* * *


End file.
